The Final Exam
by Pandora 'N Jinx
Summary: For the juniors of Konoha Academy they are taking their last exam of the year. Joining them is Naruto, he wants to show Tsunade and those who don't believe him that he will ace the philosophy exam once again. "What did you write Naruto onii-san?" ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or "The Philosophy Exam" idea. I read it and decided that it would be a good oneshot to write. Please review to tell me what you guys think! :D

* * *

"**The Final Exam"**

**Authoress:** _DeeJay Reina_

**FanFiction(s):** _Naruto_

**Type: **_oneshot_

**Language:** _English_

**Rated:** _K_

**Genre(s): **_dunno_

**Pairing(s):** _none_

**Summary:** _For the juniors of Konoha Academy they are taking their last exam of the year. Joining them is Naruto, he wants to show Tsunade and those who don't believe him that he will ace the philosophy exam once again, like he had the last time._

"_What did you write Naruto-niisan?"_

_

* * *

_

It was the last exam of the year that they had to take and they would finally be free to go to enjoy their summer vacation. Their last exam was for their philosophy class. Their instructor, Sarutobi Asuma, was lazy and decided to give his classes a one question final; and since he only had three small classes he combined them to take the test at the same time.

As the students waited anxiously for the exam to begin, one Uzumaki Naruto ran into the room, his usual grin plastered onto his face, and he jumped into the remaining seat in the way back of the classroom. He then began to talk excitedly to his younger friends, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Inoie Udon, and Haruno Moegi.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Well, I finished all of my other exams last week and Tsunade baa-chan found my philosophy exam packet that you gave us last year and saw that I was the only one who had a perfect score. She wanted me to prove to her that I didn't cheat and so she sent me back to re-take the exam. How big is the packet this time?" the blonde senior answered.

"Actually, it is one question." Asuma responded. "Ok class, get ready. The test will begin in a few minutes. And Naruto, I hope to see you ace this question without a problem."

"Yes sir!" grinned Naruto.

After a few minutes, Asuma took out Kakashi's Icha Icha Tactics book and placed it on his empty desk. Turning towards the large white erase board in the room, he began to write the test question: "Using everything that you have been taught this year, prove to me that this book does not exist."

AS soon as he put down the marker, pencils and pens began making marks on the once clean sheet of loose leaf earases were made throughout the thirty minutes, as well as scratch outs and scribbling outs of the wrong words. By the time the thirty minutes were up, everyone was done and felt light headed from all of their hard thinking, everyone except for Naruto.

Asuma collected the papers and made sure that Naruto's would be the last one that he would grade. Going back to his desk he immediately started and Naruto's friends, the staff that knew Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade waited in the room. As Asuma graded the exams, the class began to brag on how many pages they wrote.

"I wrote seventeen pages." one boasted.

"I wrote twenty." one other proudly announced.

"I wrote thirty!"

"Sixty!"

"How many did you write Moegi-chan?" Udon asked. "Probably a lot since you have the highest grade in this class."

"I w-wrote seventy th-three." stammered the orange haired girl who blushed at Udon's comment. "What about you Udon-kun?"

"Twenty six." the boy answered.

"I wrote thirty eight. Moegi-chan beat us again." Konohamaru said. "How many pages did you write Naruto onii-san?" Konohamaru asked, turning bahind him to face the blonde who was being amused by all the high numbers.

"Okay class! Everybody earned around a B and B+." Asuma interrupeted. "And Naruto, like last time, you aced the exam with an A+."

"What did you write Naruto nii-san?" Konohamaru asked once more.

Everyone, besides Asuma, leaned in to hear what the blonde had to say. Said blonde grinned and sat back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head, and his feet propped onto the desk.

"What was the question again?" he asked grinning.

"Using everything you have been taught this year, or whenever you had this class, prove to me that this book does not exist." Asuma smirked, raising the Icha Icha Tactics book.

"Hey! That's mine!" whined Kakashi, looking pleadingly at the brown haired man to give it to him.

"I wrote down…" Naruto began.

"Just get on with it you Dobe!" Sasuke said angrily. He was a bit miffed that the blonde Dobe actually got a higher score than him when they took the exam last year, although it was a whole packet, not one question.

"What book?"


End file.
